Meu Primo Edward Cullen
by DezzaRc
Summary: Bella mora em uma luxuosa casa em Phoenix, com seus pais e seu irmão, Emmett. Sua vida muda quando ela recebe a notícia de que seus primos, Alice e Edward — no qual ela odeia — irão passar um tempo em sua residência.
1. Chapter 1

**PDV BELLA**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chamem de Bella ou Bells. Tenho 17 anos. Eu sempre fui à garota popular da escola. Sempre tive muitos garotos atrás de mim, porém recusava todos, pois a maioria só queria minha popularidade ou meu dinheiro. Só um se salvava: Jacob Black. Ele também era rico e popular, então quando nós ficávamos, sabia que não era pelo dinheiro ou pela popularidade, e sim porque ele gostava de mim DE VERDADE. Ele já me pediu várias vezes em namoro, mas até agora eu não aceitei, porque tenho medo de me magoar depois.

Eu moro com meu pai, Charlie, e minha mãe, Renée, em Phoenix, um lugar ensolarado que eu amo! Eu também tenho um irmão que se chama Emmett, um ano mais velho que eu. Ele é musculoso e lindo, arrasa os corações femininos da escola inteira, e assim como eu, também é popular. Ele faz parte do time de futebol da escola. Ele era mulherengo até conhecer Rosalie, que por sua vez também é linda. Eles estão namorando há um mês, o que é um milagre, pois Emmett não passava dois dias com uma menina.

Nós moramos em um bairro luxuoso em Phoenix, meu pai é um empresário renomado e minha mãe é arquiteta. Sempre nas férias íamos para lugares diferentes.

Meus pais não eram de visitar parentes, e só para não dizer que nunca visitamos nenhum, teve uma vez quando eu era criança, tinha por volta dos 9 ou 10 anos, minha família e eu fomos visitar uns parentes lá em Forks, que também tinham condições como nós.

Era a família Cullen. Eles moravam em Forks e até hoje moram lá, um lugar chuvoso que só vive coberto por nuvens, tirando isso até que era _legalzinho_. Morava lá meu tio Carlisle, minha tia Esme que era irmã da minha mãe e seus dois filhos: Alice e Edward Cullen. Alice e eu nos demos muito bem. Ela tinha a minha idade, brincávamos o dia todo, entretanto, eu não gostava muito de Edward, ele era chato e ficava fazendo piadinhas sem graça de mim. Ele tinha a idade de Emmett e os dois se deram muito bem por sinal. Mas, depois desse dia, nunca mais soube deles. Também, eles nunca vieram aqui, e nós nunca mais fomos lá.

Eram sete horas da manhã e alguém estava batendo na porta do meu quarto... Ah, meu Deus! Quem é uma hora dessas? Eu não consegui dormi nada, porque ontem eu fui para uma festa e cheguei tarde.

— Pode entrar! — Era minha mãe Renée, e pela cara dela não era coisa boa...

— Mocinha, posso saber que horas chegou ontem? — perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

— Bom-dia para a senhora também, mãe.

— Sem gracinhas, Isabella! — Ih, ela me chamou pelo meu nome todo, lá vem encrenca.

— Eu cheguei 2 horas, mãe.

— DUAS HORAS, MINHA FILHA? ISSO É HORA DE MENINA DE FAMÍLIA CHEGAR EM CASA? — Depois dessa, acho que estou surda.

— Calma, mãe! Eu só cheguei uma hora a mais do combinado!

— UMA HORA A MAIS! VOCÊ SABE O QUE PODIA TER ACONTECIDO UMA HORA A MAIS VOCÊ SOZINHA NA RUA?

— Ih, mãe! Para de falar besteiras! Cruz credo! Eu estou aqui vivinha, não estou? Então pronto.

— Olha aqui, Isabella! Respeite-me porque sou sua mãe!

— Eu sei disso, mãe! Mas estou falando que não fui a única a chegar em casa tarde. Emmett chegou quatro horas da manhã, sendo que o combinado dele era as duas.

— Acontece que Emmett me ligou às onze dizendo que ia para casa da namorada, e você não me ligou dizendo que ia chegar mais tarde. Eu fiquei preocupada com você.

— Me desculpa, mãe. Eu prometo que não faço mais.

— Dessa vez você passa, mais da próxima fica de castigo, estamos entendidas?

— Sim.

— Então vai se arrumar, senão chegará atrasada na escola. Já vou trabalhar, e você vai sozinha hoje para a escola, porque Emmett vai direto da casa da namorada. E seu café está pronto lá na mesa.

— Ok, mãe. Pode ir tranquila.

— Tchau, filha, comporte-se e não me apronte mais nada — ela veio em minha direção e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha, saindo em seguida.

Levantei a contragosto e fui me arrumar para a escola. Tomei meu banho e peguei uma camiseta de alça, um short preto e meu _all star_ também preto com detalhes branco. Depois de pronta, desci.

— Bom dia, Edna! — Edna era a governanta de minha casa.

— Bom dia, senhorita Isabella.

— Edna, eu já não te disse que você pode e deve me chamar de Bella?

— Sim senhorita...

— Sim senhorita, nada. Enquanto não me chamar de Bella, não vou te escutar.

— Ok _senh_... Bella.

— Agora estamos falando a mesma língua! — exclamei satisfeita, sentando-me a mesa.

Tomei meu café da manhã e saí. Peguei meu _jaguar c-xf_ e fui para escola. Como sempre todos os olhares foram para mim, mas eu gostava... Ângela estava caminhando em minha direção, ela é minha "melhor amiga" aqui, porém não confio muito nela, pois ela anda com minhas maiores inimigas: Jéssica e Lauren. Umas patricinhas fúteis sem água e sal. Não sei o quê os meninos veem nelas que ficam atraídos. Mas como diz o ditado: tem gosto pra tudo.

— Oi, Bella!

— Oi, Ang! Tudo bem?

— Tudo! E você?

— Mais ou menos. Levei bronca da minha mãe por ter chegado tarde em casa por causa da festa de ontem.

— Eu também levei bronca. Mas minha mãe não me botou de castigo.

— Nem a minha.

De repente, vejo nada mais, nada menos que meu querido irmãozinho, Emmett. Mas na verdade só percebi porque tinha muitas meninas babando, olhando em uma direção e outras até... desmaiaram? Otárias. Eu estou com uma raiva do Emmett! Ele se livrou da bronca da mamãe ontem! Mas também, quem manda ser burra e não ligar pra ela avisando igual o Emmett fez?

— Ang, a gente se vê mais tarde, eu vou falar com o Emmett.

— Ok, Bells. Tchau.

Fui até ele que estava com Rosalie. Eu gosto de Rose, só que ela é muito metida e acha que é melhor do que todo mundo, porém naquela cabeça dela só há tinta para cabelo e maquiagem.

— Se livrou, né, Emmett?

— Do que você está falando, _Bellita_? — dei uma gargalhada irônica.

— Não se faça de desentendido, Emmett Swan.

— Calma, _Bellita_. Não sei do que está falando!

— Você é muito espertinho. Acompanhou-me na festa e disse que na hora de ir embora iria me chamar para a gente ir junto pra casa. E no final das contas, ligou pra mamãe e disse que ia pra casa da sua namorada, saindo sem me dizer que não ia me levar em casa. Eu fiquei UMA HORA TE PROCURANDO E NÃO TE ACHEI!

— Desculpa _Bellita_, é que...

— Desculpa nada, Emmett. Eu estou muito chateada com você. E não me peça mais nenhum favor, porque eu não vou te ajudar mais. E tenha um bom-dia.

Saí o deixando falar sozinho com a loira oxigenada. Eu gosto do meu irmão e não contei a verdade pra mamãe porque também já pisei na bola com Emmett. Mas estou aborrecida. Entretanto, agora estamos quites.

O resto do dia foi calmo. Eu não era uma boa aluna na escola, mas minhas notas eram na média. Só em algumas matérias como cálculo e química que eu tinha um pouco de dificuldade, mas com a minha popularidade, os _nerds_ me passavam pesca nas provas e ainda faziam minhas atividades. Eu sei que isso é errado, mas eu costumo seguir o ditado: quem não cola, não sai da escola.

Cheguei cedo em casa. A última aula era de educação física, e eu cabulei, lógico! Eu odeio educação física! Ano passado só ia porque quem era líder de torcida era obrigado a participar dessa aula, mas esse ano não sou mais líder. Desisti dessa idiotice de ficar pulando na quadra balançando pompons. Deixa isso para as desocupadas como o grupinho da Lauren, pra falar a verdade, eu era melhor líder de torcida do que ela.

Entrei no meu _jaguar c-xf_ e acelerei. Quando cheguei em casa à porta estava destrancada. Estranho, pois meus pais estavam trabalhando e quando eles não estão às empregadas trancam a porta. Girei a maçaneta e entrei. Quando ia continuar meu caminho, tropecei em uma mala. Mas o que uma mala estava fazendo na sala? Quem ia viajar? Como a mala parecia ser de marca, não era das empregadas, então gritei:

— QUE _DESGRAÇA_! DE QUEM É ESSA _PORRA_ DE MALA AQUI NA SALA? —Eu sei que xingar é feio, mas eu estava tão irritada!

De repente aparece um deus grego na minha frente e responde:

— É minha, por quê? — Ah, então a mala era desse _desgraçado_!

— Meu filho, você acha que está aonde? Na casa da mãe Joana que você coloca suas tralhas em qualquer lugar? Porque pelo que eu saiba, a porta não é lugar de colocar a mala. E eu ainda tropecei nela!

— Se você tropeçou nela é porque você é uma desastrada que não olha para onde anda!

O QUE? Ele ainda me chamou de desastrada? Mas quem esse cara pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo?

— Desastrada é a sua mãe, seu grosso!

— Não coloque minha mãe no meio da sua briguinha, sua infantil! E eu coloco a mala aonde quiser, afinal aqui é a casa da minha tia! — rebateu se achando o rei da Inglaterra.

— E daí? Eu sou FILHA do dono da casa, então essa casa é minha! — respondi muito orgulhosa por deixar ele sem palavras. Soltei uma risada maléfica em pensamentos, sou demais!

— O problema é seu, sua patricinha de quinta. E nem sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo discutindo com você! — Se esse cara queria me deixar mais irritado do que já estava, ele conseguiu!

— QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME CHAMAR DE PATRICINHA DE QUINTA? E QUEM ESTÁ PERDENDO O PRECIOSO TEMPO AQUI SOU EU, QUE AINDA FICO DISCUTINDO COM UM CAVALO QUE NEM VOCÊ!

— SE EU SOU UM CAVALO, VOCÊ É UMA JEGA!

E então apareceu uma garota de cabelo espetado que mais parecia uma fadinha. Espera! Eu já vi essa garota em algum lugar antes.

— Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Que gritaria é essa? — perguntou a fadinha, espantada.

— Mais essa agora! Minha casa virou pousada! E essa daí, quem é? — indaguei, pois já estava mais que irritada! A fadinha me olhou com uma cara triste e respondeu:

— Bella, não está se lembrando de mim? Não se lembra que brincávamos juntas de boneca, e que dizíamos que quando nós crescêssemos nunca íamos nos separar? — disse com uma cara de... choro?

E foi ela dizendo essas palavras que me lembrei que só uma pessoa disse isso em toda minha vida, e com essa sinceridade. E essa pessoa era minha prima que eu tanto adorava quando era criança: ALICE!

— _AHHHHHHHHH! ALICE!_ É você mesmo? Eu não acredito! — corri em direção a ela e lhe dei um abraço de urso, dei vários beijinhos em sua bochecha, pois fazíamos isso quando éramos crianças.

— SOU EU SIM, BELLINHA! Que bom que você se lembrou de mim! — Ela retribuiu meu abraço e os beijos. — Pensei que não ia se lembrar!

— Você acha que eu ia esquecer você, fadinha? — perguntei me soltando dela. — Eu estava te reconhecendo, mas não sabia quem era! Você cresceu, fadinha, e está linda!

— Você também cresceu, Bella, e está uma gata! Tem muitos garotos te rondando, não é?

— Não que eu queira me gabar, mas é sim! É só eu estalar os dedos que aparece um monte! — falei orgulhosa de minhas palavras. — Mas tenho certeza que você também é assim.

— Claro, né? — respondeu rindo. — Não posso fazer nada se sou _pop_ e que minha família tem uma beleza sobrenatural! Não é a toa que nós somos parentes!

— É mesmo! E falando em parente, cadê o seu irmão mala que vivia me enchendo? —perguntei, pois achei estranho ele não estar perto dela, pois apesar dele ser um chato comigo, ele e Alice se dão muito bem! Eu até os invejo, pois eu e Emmett não temos toda essa amizade que os dois possuíam.

— _Er_... O Edward está bem aqui, Bella! — apontou para o cara com os cabelos de bronze que minutos atrás estava discutindo comigo.

Não acreditei que aquele deus grego era meu primo magrelo e chato que me enchia. Mas como ele cresceu, e está um gato! Não está tão magro como antes, pois tem uma massa muscular média. Simplesmente P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O! Porém continua com a mesma personalidade de antes... É melhor eu ficar na guarda quando estiver perto dele.

O mais estranho foi que quando Alice gritou meu nome, o garoto — que agora eu sei que é Edward — ficou estático, como se não me reconhecesse. É, pra falar a verdade eu também mudei muito como ele, nem sei como Alice me reconheceu...

— Vo... Vo... Você é a Bella? A Bella pirralha e magrela que ficava mentindo pro seu pai que eu te batia? — indagou Edward perplexo sem acreditar. Será que ele ficou assim pela minha beleza? Hum! Mais um aos meus pés...

— Sou eu sim, _Eddie_. E você me batia sim, não se faça de vítima! Vejo que cresceu, não está tão magrelo como antes! — provoquei. Eu sabia que ele odiava ser chamado de Eddie.

— Você sabe muito bem que não gosto que me chamem de Eddie, e só te batia porque você começava! E vejo que não está tão magrela assim também... Andou ganhando umas curvas, foi, priminha? — falou tentando ser sedutor. Eu tinha quase certeza que Edward tinha todas as mulheres aos pés dele, tava na cara com essas cantadas baratas!

— Gostou? Pena que não é para seu bico... Esse corpinho aqui já tem dono! — Eu disse tentando acabar com a diversão dele.

— E quem disse que eu te quero, oferecida? Não posso mais elogiar uma garota, não? E não se preocupe, eu tenho namorada que tem o dobro de massa que você tem! — Ok. Magoou! Mas também, isso é que dá tentar dar em cima de primo mala! Esse garoto não muda mesmo!

— Não se preocupe, _Eddie_. Não vou te atacar! E a propósito, o que vocês estão fazendo na minha casa com essas malas? Sem ofensa, Alice.

— Nós iremos passar uns tempos aqui na sua casa, priminha. Meus pais vão ter que fechar um negócio muito importante na Austrália e teremos que ficar aqui, pois não temos outros parentes próximos disponíveis. Não é o máximo? — tagarelou ela completamente animada. É outra que nunca muda...

— É? Quanto tempo mais ou menos? — Já via a confusão que isso ia dar.

— Não sei, priminha, acho que de seis meses a um ano! Pergunta isso a sua mãe, ela sabe explicar melhor! Por falar nisso, cadê ela? — O que? Acho que não escutei direito! De seis meses a um ano? Mas isso é muito! Com Alice tudo bem, porque eu a adoro, mas aguentar _Eddie_ esse tempo todo? Ah, tá! Quero ver quem vai ficar aqui!

— Ah... E posso saber desde quando vocês já sabiam que viam pra cá? — Comecei a me irritar.

— Nós ficamos sabendo a uma semana, quando minha mãe acertou se podia ficar com vocês, daí sua mãe ligou confirmando que sim, que era pra nós virmos com o motorista dela que nos buscaria no aeroporto, depois esperaria ela e aqui estamos nós — respondeu ficando confusa. — Mas por que está perguntando isso? Não sabia que nós iríamos vir pra cá, não?

— Para falar a verdade, não! Eu não estou sabendo de nada! Minha mãe não me contou nada de manhã quando saiu! — Por que minha mãe quis esconder isso de mim?

Nesse exato momento a porta abriu e minha mãe chegou...

— Filha! Já chegou da escola! Alice! Edward! Vocês chegaram! — Ela correu na direção dos dois e os abraçaram. _God_! Que coisa mais melosa! — Como vocês cresceram, meninos! E estão lindos!

— E você continua a mesma coisa, tia! Ainda está jovem! — elogiou _EDDIE,_ com certeza puxando o saco de minha mãe.

— Jovem que nada, meu filho! E você, Alice? Tá igual à antes, a única coisa que fez foi crescer mais um pouco. — E bota pouco nisso! — Está linda!

— Obrigada, tia! — agradeceu um pouco envergonhada.

— Bella, já cumprimentou seus primos? — questionou com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Mãe, você me paga!

— Infelizmente, mãe. Assim que entrei tropecei em uma mala e enxerguei meu querido priminho, _Eddie_! — eu disse irônica olhando na direção do Eddie. — Logo depois a fadinha veio correndo e pulou em cima de mim. — Dessa vez eu disse animada.

— Ah, priminha! Estava morrendo de saudades de ti! Você não sabe quanto! — choramingou ela vindo ao meu encontro, passando o braço ao redor do meu ombro.

— Eu também, priminha. — depositei um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Vejo que já se cumprimentaram e se entenderam. Alice e Edward, venham conhecer seus quartos! — chamou já indo em direção a escada.

— Claro, tia! Já estamos indo! — respondeu Alice correndo em sua frente, sendo seguida por Eddie que andava normal do lado da minha mãe. Assim que eu tiver oportunidade, vou perguntar essa história direito para minha mãe!

Minha casa era enorme e tinha três andares. No primeiro andar ficava a sala de estar, a sala de jantar e a sala de multimídia, onde havia uma estante cheia de _DVDs_ de várias épocas, uma enorme TV de plasma e um sofá bastante aconchegante para deitar e assistir aos filmes. Tinha também nossa imensa cozinha que dava a uma saída que ia direto para a área da piscina. E para completar, um banheiro para visitas.

No segundo andar havia uma biblioteca com vários tipos de livros, bem espaçosa por sinal, o quarto dos meus pais que era enorme, pois todos os quartos têm banheiro, um _closet_grande, TV de plasma e um sofá, e por último havia o quarto de visitas.

Já no terceiro andar estava o meu quarto, mais dois quartos de visitas, e o quarto do Emmett. Minha mãe até lá, com certeza Edward e Alice iam ficar no quarto de visitas. Assim que subíamos a escada, víamos o quarto do Emmett no lado direito, na frente um quarto de visita, e no lado esquerdo tinha meu quarto e o outro quarto de visitas.

Entramos no quarto que era na frente do de Emmett, e minha mãe disse que ia ser o quarto de Alice. Depois de deixá-la fui para o meu quarto e fechei a porta. O povo ainda estava resolvendo algo sobre o quarto de Alice. Nem liguei, ao invés disso fui usar meu computador. Olhei meu _MSN_ e _twitter_, quando escutei a voz de minha mão do outro lado da porta.

— Edward, finalmente você irá conhecer seu novo quarto — disse minha mãe rindo para Edward, eu acho. Resolvi abrir a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu acho que não escutei direito. Esse idiota vai ficar no quarto em frente ao meu?

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** O que será desses dois no mesmo andar? Edward ficará no quarto em frente ao da Bella? Por favor, comentem! Essa história já está finalizada, então quanto mais comentários tiver, mais rápido sai os capítulos! Se puderem, visitem o tumblr de meu livro: http : / oenigmadosschneider . tumblr . com / (tire os espaços, por favor). Espero que gostem da fic, beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV BELLA**

— Sim, minha filha. Algum problema? — Sim, todos! Ela ainda me pergunta se tinha algum problema! Vou ter que encenar agora, pois preciso ter uma conversa urgente com minha mãe!

— Não, mãe, nenhuma problema, se quiser eu mesmo mostro o quarto para o _Eddie_. — Se o Edward não tivesse tão confuso pelo o que eu disse, com certeza ele estaria me xingando agora por ter o chamado de Eddie.

— Tem certeza, filha? — perguntou minha mãe sem entender nada.

— Claro, mãe! Pode ir descendo que quando eu acabar aqui vou conversar com a senhora! — respondi dando um sorriso cínico.

— Tá ok, então! Já que insiste. — E então minha mãe saiu e ficou Eddie e eu.

— Ok, _Eddie_, vamos conhecer seu novo quarto — eu disse com o sorriso mais falso possível.

— Olha aqui, eu não sei o que você está tramando, mas só sei que não é coisa boa! E pela última vez, PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE _EDDIE_! — bradou nervoso. Se ele não fosse tão antipático, estaria até um gato agora.

— Ok, _Eddie_, como quiser — dizendo isso, saí correndo para dentro do quarto dele, tendo um _Ed_ furioso correndo atrás de mim. Dei um sorriso maléfico. Como eu sou má! — Ah! Socorro! — gritei rindo.

Em menos de trinta segundos _Eddie_ me alcançou, o impacto foi tão grande que nos fez cair na cama, com ele por cima de mim. Nossas bocas estavam tão próximas, ele chegava cada vez mais perto, mas na hora H ele deu um sorriso torto e se levantou, começando a gargalhar mais alto.

— Que foi, magrela? Pensou que eu ia te beijar? — Pensei sim, mas _abafa_!

— Claro que não, _Eddie_! Você que se jogou em cima de mim! Além do mais, eu tenho namorado! — falei a última palavra com certa pressão. E daí que eu esteja mentindo? Não queria dar esse gostinho para o _Eddie_.

**PDV EDWARD**

Ela só fica falando nesse tal de namorado, estou até achando que é mentira! Mas tanto faz, quando eu disse que era comprometido também estava mentindo. E na hora do nosso quase beijo... O que deu em mim para quase beijar a magrela? Ela está até gostosa, mas aquele jeito dela é irritante!

Só quero ver o que ela vai aprontar, infelizmente, nossos quartos ficaram um de frente para o outro, só para nos esbarramos várias vezes! Tenho certeza que ela queria aquele beijo igual a eu... Mas isso a gente não comenta.

— Hum... Digo o mesmo para você! Não vou trair minha namorada. E se você me der licença, faça o favor de _vazar_ do meu quarto, porque vou arrumar minhas coisas e tomar meu banho.

— Faço isso com o maior prazer! — respondeu se levantando de minha cama e indo em direção a porta.

— Ah, e fecha a porta quando sair. — Ela bateu a porta com tanta força que só faltou quebrar. Com certeza se fosse o Emmett ali, teria quebrado!

Por falar no Emmett, cadê aquele ser _mongolóide_? Porque desde criança, aquilo não era normal. Apesar disso, ele era como um irmão que eu nunca tive. Depois do banho, vou dar uma olhada lá em baixo e perguntar a tia Renée.

**PDV BELLA**

Assim que saí do quarto do _Eddie_, fui direto procurar minha mãe lá em baixo. Ela ia me explicar tudo direitinho. Eu a encontrei na cozinha, então fui logo ao assunto:

— Mãe, que história é essa de Alice e Edward vir aqui para morar com a gente? Você não me disse nada à semana toda, e nem falou de manhã que eles viriam para cá hoje! Explique-me essa história direito! — soltei já bastante nervosa.

— Isso era surpresa, minha filha. E tenho certeza que se eu contasse antes, você ia fazer de tudo para eles não virem, só por causa da sua briguinha boba com o Edward.

— Briguinha boba? Ah, tá! É porque você não conhece o verdadeiro Edward! Na sua frente ele é cínico! Quando você der as costas, você deveria ver como ele é de verdade!

— Que seja, Isabella! Eu não quero mais confusão aqui dentro de casa, e querendo ou não, Edward vai ficar aqui e não se fala mais nisso! — disse minha mãe irritada. Droga! Já vi que não tenho para onde correr. O jeito é tentar conviver com o _Eddie_, o que vai ser uma missão impossível!

Vi que aquilo já era uma batalha perdida... Mas não a guerra! Resolvi ir para o meu quarto já que não aguentava mais isso... E não ia demorar muito para Alice sair do quarto dela e vir correndo me encher também. Eu gosto de Alice, mas às vezes ela é tão sem noção...

Passei para o meu quarto despercebido... Por enquanto! Resolvi tomar um banho e cochilar um pouco. Vesti uma blusa confortável e fiquei de calcinha mesmo, desabando em minha cama. Não demorou muito e peguei no sono.

**PDV EDWARD**

Depois do banho resolvi ir procurar minha tia Renée para perguntar onde estava o Emmett. Quando fui à cozinha, ela estava lá falando com as empregadas.

— Oi, tia... Atrapalho alguma coisa? — interrompi a conversa dela, entrando na cozinha e parando na porta.

— Claro que não, meu sobrinho gato. Até me orgulho de ser sua tia, não é, Edna? — elogiou minha tia, como ela era um doce de pessoa... Tão diferente da filha... _tisc, tisc_...

— Claro, senhora Swan. Esse garoto tem cara de ser um bom rapaz! — E sou!

— Obrigado, assim eu fico até constrangido — respondi com minha melhor carinha de anjo. — Mas tia, me diga uma coisa... Cadê o Emmett?

— O Emmett deve estar na escola ainda, se não foi pra casa da namorada... Ele agora só vive lá!

Namorada? Será que eu escutei direito? O grandão está amarrado em uma menina só? Minha tia deve estar maluca! O povo de antigamente não entende a diferença de ficar e namorar... Pobre tia... Tá ficando caduca...

— E por que Bella não está na escola, já que o Emmett está? — questionei confuso.

— Hoje tem educação física nos horários dela, ela odeia educação física. Eu já briguei com ela para não faltar às aulas, mas é teimosa! Sempre dia de hoje está aqui mais cedo.

— Vou ficar lá em cima com Alice, quando o Emmett chegar à senhora pode avisar que estou lá em cima?

— Claro, meu sobrinho! Pode ir, aproveita e chama Bella para fazer companhia com vocês! — Hum... Acho que isso não ia dar muito certo...

— Vou tentar! — dei meu sorriso torto e fui lá em cima dar uma olhada em Alice, bati na porta, mas ninguém atendia, tentei girar a maçaneta, mas estava trancada, então resolvi ir chamar Bella para me ajudar.

Cheguei à porta de seu quarto, que era de frente ao meu, e comecei a bater... Batia uma... Duas... Três... E ninguém abria. Era só o que me faltava! O que essas meninas estavam fazendo no quarto que não abriam essas portas? Quando girei a maçaneta não estava trancada, então entrei e a fechei.

Quando olhei em direção a cama, lá estava minha priminha gostosa dormindo feito um anjinho. Olhando assim nem parece aquele demônio que ela é! Ela estava dormindo apenas com uma blusa e de calcinha, que atrás estava escrito "_Love me_". Como ela estava dormindo, resolvi chegar mais perto de sua cama, sentando ao seu lado.

Realmente, não sei por que fiz isso, pois no instante seguinte estava acariciando seu rosto. De repente ela se vira pra onde eu estava sentado e puxa meu braço que estava no rosto dela em sua direção, fazendo com que eu deitasse ao seu lado. Nossa! Essa garota tem um mau jeito de dormir, viu!

Apesar de ela ter me abraçado e me feito deitar na cama, eu não queria levantar e acordar ela... Não que eu me importasse muito com seu sono, mas se ela acordar e me ver seu lado assim, irá falar que eu estava a agarrando. Enquanto pensava em um jeito de me livrar dos braços dela, a mesma começa a falar ainda dormindo:

— Edward... Edward... Não me deixe! Eu te odeio, mas você é muito gostoso, eu não consigo ficar longe de você! — dizendo isso, ela apertou mais ainda os braços em volta de minha cintura, fazendo nossos corpos ficar colados. Mas isso era o de menos, o que foi que ela acabou de falar?

Estava impossível levantar dali e Bella ia acordar a qualquer momento. Ai, meu Deus! O que eu faço? Então do nada, Bella colou seus lábios nos meus... Sim, ela era sonâmbula! Eu não podia dar continuidade porque ela ia acordar... O que? O que eu disse? Continuidade? Meu Deus! Estou ficando louco! Ela acordou sem entender nada, com seus lábios ainda grudados nos meus, suas mãos em minha cintura. Pelo menos eu nem estava tocando nela, senão o _barraco_ estaria completo!

— CULLEN! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO? E ME BEIJANDO? — gritou dando um salto da cama.

— Ei, ei! Vamos inverter essa história aqui! VOCÊ estava me beijando, e não eu! — Quem essa pirralha pensa que é para falar que EU, Edward Cullen o gostosão, estava a beijando?

— AH, TÁ! FAÇA-ME RIR, CULLEN! — sorriu sarcástica.

— SE NÃO QUER ACREDITAR, O PROBLEMA É SEU! — respondi alterado também. — E PARE DE FALAR ALTO COMIGO!

— ENTÃO PARA VOCÊ PRIMEIRO! — rebateu dando continuidade...

— NÃO! VOCÊ PRIMEIRO!

— VOCÊ! — Nossa briga estava parecendo daquelas criancinhas do jardim de infância!

— VOCÊ!

— VOCÊ!

De repente, uma porta se bateu com força contra parede e com o susto, Bella pulou em minha direção, me abraçando.

**PDV BELLA**

— Que gritaria é essa aqui? E Bella, por que você está no colo de Edward? — interrogou minha mãe alterada, e ao mesmo tempo, confusa.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** O que será que a mãe de Bella irá dizer? Haha. Obrigada a todas que comentaram e aos que estão curtindo a fic. Pretendo postar frequentemente aqui (a fic já está finalizada), então comentem bastante para eu postar mais rápido! Quero pedir a vcs que visitem o tumblr do meu livro: http: / oenigmadosschneider. tumblr. com/ sigam lá, comentem... ficarei muito feliz com a visita!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV BELLA**

— Mãe! A senhora quer me matar de susto? Por que fez isso com a porta? — indaguei me recompondo, só naquele momento percebi que estava no colo de Edward.

Percebendo isso, eu desci rapidamente.

— Eu estava lá na cozinha quando ouvi uma gritaria vindo aqui de cima, à medida que subia a escada ficava mais alto, pensei que um estivesse matando o outro, e pelo que vi chegou bem perto disso, não é?

**PDV EDWARD**

— Desculpa, tia Renée, Bella e eu estávamos tendo uma pequena discussão aqui, mas já resolvemos tudo, não é, querida priminha? — olhei sonso pra aquele pedaço de égua que, na mesma hora, balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

— Por agora, né? Porque com certeza é só eu virar as costas e começarão novamente. Certas coisas não vão mudar nunca, né, Isabella e Edward? Será que vocês não perceberam que já estão bem grandinhos para essas briguinhas infantis, não? Se continuar assim, nem sei o que vou fazer com vocês!

— Desculpa, tia, vou tentar evitar essas brigas com minha prima — prometi dando meu melhor sorriso.

— Ok! Espero que eu não veja mais brigas por aqui hoje. E a propósito, Bella, você não respondeu minha pergunta, o que estava fazendo no colo do seu primo?

Nesse momento Bella ficou corada, não a entendi. Logo uma menina tão agitada que não tem vergonha de nada estar tão... frágil. Mas o que é que eu estou pensando, hein?

— Eu estava dormindo e ele veio aqui me encher. Quando a senhora bateu na porta eu tomei um susto, daí, por impulso, pulei em cima do Edward... Por quê? Algum problema? — Ela inquiriu como se tivesse explicando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Nada não, minha filha. Então vou indo, e cadê Alice? Por que você está aqui, Edward?

— Eu fui ao quarto de Alice nesse instante e ninguém abria a porta, daí vim chamar Bella para me ajudar a chamá-la, porém aconteceu à pequena briga. — Eu disse respondendo os interrogatórios de minha tia.

— Ah, tá. Então vou voltar pra cozinha, e vê se dessa vez se comportem! — pediu minha tia já saindo.

**PDV BELLA**

Era só o que me faltava agora, eu tenho um primo tarado debaixo do meu teto! Só não entendi esse monte de perguntas da minha mãe, e agradeci mentalmente por ela não perguntar por que eu estava só de calcinha, acho que por isso que ela perguntou o porquê de eu estar no colo do Edward. Vai ver ela confundiu os sons da nossa briga com outra coisa que eu não quero nem pensar! Eca!

Xinguei-me por pensar nessa possibilidade, já que ao mesmo tempo imaginei fazendo aquilo com Edward... DEUS É MAIS! É HOJE QUE NÃO VOU DORMIR COM PESADELOS! O idiota do meu primo ainda estava me olhando com a cara de retardado que, infelizmente, ele ganhou quando nasceu. Qual é a desse garoto? Por que ele não _vaza_ logo do meu quarto?

— Cullen, tá fazendo o quê ainda aqui? — disparei pra ele, que tomou um susto. Além de retardado, era da aeronáutica também.

— Tava de saída já... — mas quando ele ia saindo, eu o segurei pelo braço.

— Calminho aí, Cullen... Fica tranquilo que eu não mordo. Você não sai daqui enquanto não me explicar essa história direito de vir aqui.

— Eu não tenho que te explicar nada! Tudo o que eu falei foi verdade. — Ele disse como se explicasse isso para uma criança de 5 anos. — Para não te deixar mais constrangida do que você já está, vou fingir que você não falou que eu era gostoso...

— O QUE? Eu não falei isso!

— Ah... Falou sim! Pena que eu não tinha um gravador na hora! — E dizendo isso, o babaca saiu correndo porta a fora, porém, eu não me importei com isso, só estava me importando com o fato de que chamei o Cullen de... de... GOSTOSO!

Já sei o que eu vou fazer! Vou fingir que nada aconteceu e pronto! É... Eu sou _fodona_. Como tinha perdido o sono, resolvi colocar um short e dar uma olhada em Alice, já que ela ainda não tinha aparecido aqui. Chegando lá, comecei a bater em sua porta, não demorou muito para aparecer uma fadinha apenas de toalha. Ela tinha acabado de tomar banho.

— Ah... É você, priminha! Entre aí, eu vou só me vestir — avisou com aquele sorriso de fadinha. Então fiz o que ela pediu, e me sentei na cama que pertencia a ela agora.

Depois de 10 minutos, ela voltou arrumada, sentando ao meu lado.

— Edward veio aqui mais cedo e ninguém abria a porta, você tava aonde, baixinha? — perguntei me virando de frente pra ela.

— Acho que tava tomando banho, geralmente eu demoro, e aproveitei para arrumar meu_closet_ antes disso, aí devo não ter escutado — respondeu se lembrando do que estava fazendo.

— Ah, tá. Acho que seu irmão pensou que você morreu, e foi lá no meu quarto para me chamar — respondi rindo. Fiquei meio constrangida quando me recordei do que acabara de acontecer entre ele e eu.

— Meu irmão foi no seu quarto? Te chamar? Que milagre foi esse? — Então expliquei toda a história pra ela, que ficou de queixo no chão.

— E foi isso que aconteceu. Ai! Eu não acredito que eu o chamei de... gostoso! — ela começou a rir e falou:

— Coitada da minha priminha! Imagine a cara de otário que ele fez na hora? — Mais risos. — Mas acho que ele já está acostumado com isso, afinal ele era popular na nossa escola antiga, tinha muitas garotas aos pés dele, e o chamavam de coisas piores do que isso!

— Imagino, nem quero saber! E você? Está namorando, ficando...

— Solteiríssima! Vim aqui pra _varrer_! Mas, com certeza, isso não vai acontecer, pois eu vou me apaixonar como sempre, e virar uma romântica melosa... Eu odeio isso em mim, já perdi namorado por isso, e eu sofro bem mais!

— Ai, prima... Lamento. Mas tenha fé que um dia você vai encontrar um cara tão romântico igual você, minha fadinha linda! — Eu disse apertando suas bochechas.

— Deus te ouça, _Bellita_. E você? Ficando com alguém, namorando...?

— Ficando... Mas nada sério. Esses garotos daqui são tudo interesseiros pela minha popularidade, e isso é um saco!

— Eu entendo isso, ter amizades só pela popularidade, eu nem tinha em quem confiar, por isso fiquei tão próxima a Edward, e ele de mim, nós não temos em quem confiar nossos segredos, felicidades e tristezas... Só um ao outro.

— Eu tenho uma amiga falsa lá na escola, que às vezes serve pro cargo, se depois não passasse o relatório para as víboras da escola, seria uma amiga de verdade. E o Emmett... Me poupe! O Emmett é um _bebezão_ que só tem tamanho, e sem a inocência. Não se pode confiar nele. Aquela namorada dele é uma _miss_ universo, não quer saber de ninguém, se acha superior a todo mundo, mas graças a Deus, ela é minha amiga, porque desse tipo de gente o melhor que você tem a fazer é isso, nunca se sabe o que ela pode pensar enquanto você vira as costas!

— Ai, Bella! Desse jeito eu fico com medo! Ela é tão má assim? — Alice me olhou horrorizada, deu vontade de rir.

— Não se preocupe, fadinha! Tenho certeza que ela vai te adorar! Agora, mudando de assunto, me conte mais da sua vida depois que eu voltei pra casa naquela minha viagem pra lá! — E então ela começou a contar sua vida toda e depois eu contei a minha também. Colocamos todo o papo em dia, e eu já percebi que ela vai mais do que minha prima, irá ser a melhor amiga que eu nunca tive!

**PDV EDWARD**

Quando eu estava descendo, escutei o som da porta da sala abrindo e fui ver quem era, então um grandalhão entra com um sorriso de bobo. Eu acho que ele não me notou ali, porque depois que me viu, tomou um susto.

— JESUS! LADRÃO! SOCORRO! — gritou correndo em círculos pela sala, igual um idiota... Igual não, porque idiota pelo visto já é!

— Que ladrão o quê, garoto? Segura suas rédeas aí, porque eu posso ser tudo menos ladrão! — defendi-me fazendo com que ele parasse e pensasse em outra hipótese.

— Ah! Desculpa! Então você deve ser o novo namorado da _Bellita_, né? — perguntou o idiota. O QUE? EU? NAMORADO DA BELLA? Eu acho que esse cara aí é o Emmett, viu...

— Não, Emmett... Não sou o namorado da Bella, e Deus me livre se eu fosse! Não está se lembrando de mim, _brother_?

— Você não me é estranho, cabelo de bronze... Mas não me lembro de você! — É... Eu acho que o grandalhão não vai se lembrar de mim. Vou falar quem eu sou e acabar logo com isso:

— Edward Cullen, prazer — estendi minha mão pra ele.

— Ed... E... Edward! Edward, meu primo de Forks? — gaguejou com uma lembrança repentina. Lembrou agora, foi?

— Sim, o próprio. Pensei que ia se esquecer de mim, _primão_! — Em vez do otário apertar minha mão, ele deu um pulo pra cima de mim, me abraçando. — O que pensa que está fazendo, Emmett? Sai de cima de mim, agora!

— Primo! Tava com tantas saudades sua! E você aqui na minha frente! Tá fazendo o quê aqui? Cadê Alice?

— Calma, Emmett! Uma coisa de cada vez! Alice tá aqui também, e eu estou aqui porque vou passar um tempo morando aqui com Alice... — expliquei a história toda para ele, que já tinha se soltado de mim nesse momento.

— Ah! Entendi... Então vão passar um tempo aqui... Aposto que minha maninha não vai gostar nada quando souber.

— Ela já sabe. E sim, ela não gostou de nada, acho que só gostou de Alice estar aqui.

— Elas sempre foram unha e carne, quero ver minha priminha agora. Onde ela está?

— Deve estar no quarto dela com Bella, vamos lá.

Então nós seguimos em direção aos quartos. Quando chegamos à frente do quarto — que agora era da minha irmã —, deduzi que Bella estava lá também como previsto, já que dava pra escutar as risadas escandalosas das duas.

— Sua irmã está aqui também como eu tinha dito. — Ele caiu em uma gargalhada que mais parecia um ronco de um motor.

— Minha maninha tem hora que parece um alto falante. Vamos bater na porta porque é melhor do que ir entrando e levar uma bofetada no meio da cara dessas duas — disse ainda dando risada.

— Pelo visto você aprendeu da última vez, né? — falei me lembrando de um fato do nosso passado, quando nossos queridos priminhos foram nos visitar.

— Enquanto tem gente que só aprende na terceira ou quarta vez, eu já aprendi na primeira! — Ele voltou a rir como um porco, mas não me aguentei e tive que rir com essa... Nossa! Como eu tava com saudades desse _mongolóide_, e suas piadas idiotas!

Na segunda batida, Alice abriu a porta.

— Olá, maninho... Vejo que trouxe um amiguinho... — disse minha irmã olhando maliciosa para o Emmett.

— Olá, maninha... Desculpe o incômodo, mas vim trazer o Emmett, ele queria rever você! — Nesse momento a expressão maliciosa dela caiu para uma de espanto.

— Olá, fadinha! — cumprimentou o Emmett correndo em direção a Alice... Será que ele vai pular nela como fez comigo? Desse jeito vai matar minha irmã!

— EMMETT, NÃO! VOCÊ VAI MATAR MINHA IRMÃ! — Mas já era tarde demais, o Emmett pulou em cima da coitada que caiu no chão com Emmett em cima dela. AI DEUS! ALICE! — ALICE! ALICE! VOCÊ TÁ VIVA, IRMÃZINHA? — perguntei correndo na direção a ela, tirando o brutamonte do Emmett de cima dela.

— Ai... Tirando o osso que eu acho que fraturei, eu estou bem! — respondeu fazendo uma cara de dor, mas antes um osso do que a vida dela! Ajudei-a a levantar, e só nesse momento Bella veio correndo igual a um furacão em nossa direção.

— Priminha! Você está bem? O _mongolóide_ do Emmett te machucou? — questionou correndo na direção de Alice, segurando seu braço.

— _Tô_ bem, priminha... Creio que é a segunda vez que eu fujo da morte... Ou se esqueceu que o Emmett fez a mesma coisa naquelas férias? A diferença é que ele está mil vezes maior do que antes, mas estou viva para testemunhar! — Todos riram relaxados nesse momento.

— Agora que eu já matei a saudade dos meus primos, vamos fazer alguma coisa? — perguntou o Emmett parando de rir.

— Só se for agora. Vamos fazer o quê? — indaguei, parando de rir também.

— Bellinha, que tal eu chamar minha namorada e o irmão dela, e você, Alice e Edward irem lá ao cômodo onde temos as estantes que tem vários DVDs, separar uns maneiros para a gente assistir? — sugeriu Emmett animado. Hum... Vou conhecer a tal namorada do Emm. Então era verdade, minha tia não estava ficando caduca.

— Boa ideia, Emmett. Topam? — perguntou minha "querida" priminha animada também... Será que ela tem um caso com o tal irmão da namorada do Emm?

— Por mim, tudo bem... — respondi para ela, Alice disse a mesma coisa.

— Então, ok. Vamos ao trabalho! — disse Emmett indo em direção ao quarto dele, na certa foi ligar pra namorada, enquanto Alice, Bella e eu descemos para escolhermos os DVDs.

Quando chegamos lá, pareceria uma locadora de tantos filmes que havia. Estava dividida em várias alas, igual uma locadora de verdade, cada gênero marcado e corretamente arrumado. Impressionante!

Alice ficou de boca aberta que nem eu. Uma vez nosso pai pensou em fazer um desses pra gente, mas acabamos não querendo, pois tinha uma locadora do lado de nossa casa, então seria perda de tempo e dinheiro. Cada um foi para uma parte escolher seus DVDs. Eu na parte de terror, Alice na parte de romance e Bella na parte de comédia.

Depois de um tempo, escolhi três filmes de terror, Alice quatro de romance e Bella dois de comédia. No total foram nove filmes, e o tempo era muito curto, não ia dar para assistir esse bando de filme hoje!

— Gente, vocês não acham que tem filme demais, não? — perguntei para as meninas.

— Geralmente quando assisto filme com a galera aqui, a gente escolhe os filmes que queremos, e depois escolhemos o que vamos assistir — explicou minha priminha.

— Ah, entendi! — respondi indo em direção a um sofá que tinha lá, de frente para uma enorme TV de plasma. Alice sentou no outro sofá que tinha ao lado formando um "L", entregou os DVDs que ela escolheu a Bella, que colocou os DVDs empilhados ao meu lado.

— Gente, vou lá dar uma olhada no Emmett, aproveito e já vou fazendo a pipoca, ok? — avisou minha priminha.

— Ok, _best_, vá lá — disse minha irmãzinha nanica. Espera! Ela chamou Bella de _best_? Já tão nessa amizade toda, é? Meninas!

Bella deu um sorriso pra Alice e saiu. Resolvi ler os títulos dos filmes que elas escolheram. Alice escolheu: Sonho De Uma Noite De Verão, PS: Eu Te Amo, Cantando Na Chuva e Love Story. Bella escolheu: As Branquelas e Todo Poderoso. E eu escolhi: A Casa Dos Horrores, Cadáveres e A Casa De Cera.

Demorou uns 15 minutos, e Emmett entrou na sala com uma loira gostosa do lado dele, e um cara com ar de psicopata, mas parecia gente boa.

— Desculpa a demora, pessoal, é que eu estava esperando o povo aqui chegar! — disse Emmett, ficando na frente da TV com os amigos dele.

— Sem problemas... Até que foi rápido! — respondi dando um sorriso.

— É que a gente mora a dois quarteirões daqui, é perto — disse o loiro psicopata. Acho que ele era irmão da loira pelo visto.

— Me deixa apresentá-los para vocês: Edward, Alice, essa loira gostosa aqui do meu lado é minha namorada, Rosalie, e esse loiro com cara de maconheiro aqui é o irmão dela, meu cunhadinho, Jasper.

— Olha como você fala da minha irmã e comigo, rapaz! — ameaçou o tal do Jasper dando um murro de leve no braço do Emmett, e dando risada. — Prazer em conhecê-los.

— O prazer é todo meu — respondi sinceramente para os dois. Só nesse momento me toquei que Alice estava muito calada pro meu gosto. Quando olhei para ela, ela estava olhando com cara de idiota pro Jasper. Mas essa minha irmã não presta mesmo, viu!

— Prazer em conhecê-los também — respondeu minha querida irmã parecendo acordar do transe, e o Jasper deu um sorrisinho pra ela, que retribuiu.

— Agora que já se conhecem, vamos assistir aos filmes! — Emmett disse, e não demorou muito para minha priminha trazer a pipoca e os refrigerantes. Rosalie e Emmett sentaram na poltrona, abraçados. Alice continuou onde estava sentada, sendo seguida pelo tal do Jasper que sentou ao seu lado. E eu continuei onde estava, e minha priminha sentou ao meu lado. Milagre!

Ela trouxe três bacias de pipoca, uma ficou com a gente, outra com Emmett e a namorada dele, e outra com minha _mana_ e o Jasper.

— E aí, vai assistir qual? — perguntou minha priminha.

— Bota um filme de terror aí — Emmett ordenou, sendo concordado pelo Jasper e eu.

— Ah, mas eu não gosto de terror! — choramingou minha irmã anãzinha.

— Por mim, tudo bem! Qualquer coisa eu abraço o meu ursão, né, meu lindo? — disse a loira gostosa pro Emmett.

— Claro, minha ursinha! Bota terror aí! — E então minha priminha levantou e pôs um dos filmes que eu tinha escolhido. Depois sentou no meu lado novamente.

Só o que estava separando eu e ela era a bacia da pipoca que estava entre a gente, diferente do Emmett e a namorada, que já estava sentada no colo dele, e quando passava uma cena mais assustadora ela colocava a cabeça em seu ombro. Enquanto Alice tinha posto a pipoca em cima de seu colo, e foi impressão minha ou o Jasper encostou mais para perto dela? Ai, ai, viu, _tô_ de olho em você, garoto!

O filme continuou, e sempre quando chegava a uma cena mais pesada, eu sentia Bella estremecer ao meu lado, enquanto os outros já estavam um em cima do outro. A pipoca que eu estava dividindo com ela já tinha acabado, então tirei a vasilha que estava entre a gente e coloquei em cima do braço do sofá que estávamos sentados. Não sei por que, mas eu cheguei mais perto de Bella, fazendo nossos braços se tocarem, e eu fiquei arrepiado com isso. Tive a leve impressão que Bella sentiu o mesmo, mas não olhou pra mim.

Aquele filme já estava ficando entediante, o Emm e a Rose já estavam se pegando, minha mana e o Jasper estavam... DEUS! MINHA IRMÃ TÁ BEIJANDO AQUELE MANÉ! ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! Bella percebeu que eu estava encarando minha irmã, e eu acho que percebeu também que eu não estava gostando disso, porque quando eu ia falar alguma coisa, ela tampou minha boca.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): **O que será que Edward irá fazer? Hmmm... Ei, pessoas, estou um pouco triste pela quantidade baixíssima de comentários que estou recebendo, sendo que o número de leitores só sobe, mas os comentários, nada! Se vocês continuarem, irei demorar mais para postar os capítulos, já que não estou recebendo nada em troca! Eu até podia postar todo dia, mas sem comentários, não o farei.

Quero pedir também as pessoas que tem tumblr a seguir o tumblr de meu livro: http :/ oenigmadosschneider .tumblr. com/** (retire os espaços!)** Sério, irei ficar muito feliz com o apoio de vocês lá!

Obrigada as - poucas - pessoas que comentaram, e espero que isso aumente nesse capítulo! Se eu tiver 7 comentários daqui para amanhã, posto mais um capítulo amanhã mesmo...

Enfim, beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV BELLA**

O filme já estava entediante... O cabeçudo do meu irmão estava se comendo com Rose na poltrona, e o Jasper e minha priminha fofa estavam se beijando... Pra falar a verdade, acho que eles se combinam. São tão lindinhos juntos! Resolvi ver o que meu querido priminho mala estava fazendo, que a propósito, estava colado do meu lado praticamente. Será que ele tava com medo do filme? TU NÉ MACHO NÃO, _RAPÁ_? Eu ri de minha idiotice.

Quando olhei pra cara dele, tomei até um susto! O garoto estava encarando uma direção com tanta fúria que me deu até medo! Resolvi ver o que estava fuzilando, e percebi que era pra Alice e Jasper... Opa! Já vi que é do tipo irmão ciumento... Quando ele ia falar alguma coisa... Falar não, eu tenho quase certeza que ele ia berrar alguma coisa, resolvi tapar a boca dele pra não estragar o _love_ que estava nascendo no casalzinho _cute_.

Ele ficou murmurando alguma coisa, só que eu não escutava, porque minha mão estava tapando a boca dele... Ri novamente. Então, quando percebi que ele não ia fazer mais nada, tirei minha mão da boca dele, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

— Deixe sua irmãzinha ser feliz, priminho... Se você tentar fazer alguma coisa para atrapalhá-los, você irá se ver comigo... — Eu disse fazendo ele se arrepiar... É isso aí, Bella, tá com tudo!

— E o que minha priminha gostosa vai fazer se eu atrapalhar eles? — perguntou meu priminho tarado em meu ouvido. TRASTE! Eu fiquei arrepiada também!

— Não sei, priminho... Não pensei ainda nisso! — respondi ainda falando no ouvido dele. Não resisti e dei uma pequena mordidinha lá, acho que ele não esperava isso de mim, nem eu mesma esperava isso de mim!

— Priminha, priminha... Não abuse que pode ser pior pra você! Não sabia que tinha uma priminha tarada! — murmurou, dessa vez olhando pro meu rosto. — Cuidado que seu NAMORADO pode não gostar...

Namorado? Que namorado? Ah! Por que eu tinha que mentir? Eu não tenho namorado... E se ele descobrir que eu menti, vai falar que sou uma besta. Ah! Já sei, eu posso dizer que terminei com ele e pronto! Perfeito. É, eu sei, sou demais!

— Que namorado, priminho? Não sei de nada... — Estávamos um virado pro outro, mas conversando em sussurros, nem sei por que, com essas pessoas se engolindo aí, nem vão prestar atenção para nossas briguinhas infantis...

— Namoradinho terminou com você, foi? Ou você estava mentindo pra mim?

— Na verdade, estávamos dando um tempo, mas aí eu sabia que não ia dar mais certo e terminei com ele... E sua namorada, _EDDIE_, cadê ela? Nem te ligou ainda pra ver se você chegou bem...

— Isso é problema meu, priminha, não se meta! — dizendo isso, ele se levantou do sofá e ligou a luz. Só depois fui entender que o filme já tinha acabado.

— Vamos logo, cambada! Parem de se comer aqui na sala! — ordenou Eddie.

— Qual é, priminho? Estamos assistindo ao filme... — Quando ele foi olhar a TV, percebeu que estava subindo os créditos finais. Não tive como não rir. Meu Deus, que burro! — Ah... Tava tão legal! Terminou!

— É... Eu sei o filme que vocês estavam assistindo! Vou tomar banho e dormir já, estou morto de cansaço da viagem... Boa-noite pra vocês, e Alice... estou de olho em você! — ameaçou meu priminho sem noção, saindo.

— Aposto que isso é porque ele tá na seca, liga não, pessoal! — comentou algum retardado rindo. Claro que essa veio do meu irmão burro, né?

— Gente, estou indo também, já está tarde, vamos, Jasper? — chamou a namorada fútil do meu irmão.

— Claro, maninha, só vou me despedir de Alice! — Só se despedir, ok? Nada de amasso aqui! Mas, graças a Deus, ele só falou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, se despediu de mim, e foi embora com a irmã.

— Vou pro meu quarto também, garotas. _Hey,_ Alice, você já está matriculada na escola com seu irmão? — perguntou Emmett.

— Estou sim! Tia Renée me matriculou antes de virmos pra cá! — respondeu minha prima fadinha.

— Ah, ok. Então amanhã vocês já vão pra escola, né? — perguntei me referindo a ela e o Edward.

— Vamos sim!

— Então até amanhã no café da manhã, e vê se não se atrasa pra escola se arrumando! Você vai no carro da _Bellinha_, porque vou buscar minha namorada para irmos juntinhos pra escola. — Ai meu Deus! Que nojo!

— Ok, Emmett. Logo, logo meu carro chega, aí não preciso mais de carona! — avisou Alice.

— Mas enquanto não chegar, eu que vou te levar nos lugares, priminha fofa! — apertei suas bochechas.

— Meninas, vou subindo, boa-noite!

— Boa-noite, irmãozinho do meu coração — desejei sarcasticamente para ele. Sempre faço isso! E o idiota sempre pensa que é verdade.

— Também te amo, irmãzinha! — Ele veio me dar aquele abraço urso que não suporto, um dia desses ainda morro sufocada!

— Chega... Emm... Respirar! — Eu disse sem ar.

— Ah... Desculpa, maninha! — Ele foi abraçar Alice também. — Tchau, priminha, boa- noite.

— Obrigada, Emm, pra você também! — AHHH! CADÊ QUE COM ELA, ELE NÃO A MATA SUFOCADA? QUE TRASTE, VIUUUUUUUU! O mala do meu irmão subiu, sobrando Alice e eu.

— Vamos lá, fadinha... Desembucha logo! O que era aquilo ali com o Jasper, prima? — perguntei sentando-me no sofá onde estava, sendo seguida por ela.

— Ai, prima! O Jasper é muito fofo! Durante o filme, nós nos conhecemos melhor, ele é tão legal! E depois não resisti e o beijei! Acho que foi amor à primeira vista, e posso dizer o mesmo dele por mim. — Oh! Não estou me arrependendo de sujar minhas lindas mãos tapando a boca imunda do priminho.

— Fico feliz por você! O que foi que ele falou no seu ouvido naquela hora?

— Ele pediu para marcar um dia pra gente sair, e disse que vai me ver amanhã na escola.

— Ohh! Que lindinhos! Se você quiser, eu ajudo vocês a ficarem juntos!

— Por que ajuda, Bella? Já estamos um na fita do outro, não precisa de empurrãozinho, nem nada!

— Não foi por isso que disse, é que quando vocês estavam juntos, o seu irmão ficou morrendo de ciúmes, então acho que ele vai ser um problema pra vocês... Se quiser, eu fico ligada nele.

— Ai, prima! Você não existe! Obrigada! — Ela me deu um abraço, não tão apertado quanto o do Emm, mas mesmo assim, para uma baixinha como ela, foi forte!

— Ok, priminha... Já chega! Acho que já está na hora de irmos dormir, afinal, temos que acordar cedo amanhã!

— É mesmo! Então, boa-noite, Bella.

Subimos, e cada uma entrou em seu quarto. Resolvi tomar banho, pois estava meio quente aquela noite, logo depois coloquei meu pijama, escovei o dente, e fui dormir. Acordei no dia seguinte com o som do despertador. Levantei, me arrumei com uma roupa linda, mas não muito chamativa, e mesmo assim, todos os garotos ainda babavam por mim, e as meninas morriam de ciúmes. Fazer o quê, né... Nasci pra brilhar, mesmo quando estou sem luz. Desci para tomar café e estavam todos, menos o mané do Edward.

— Bom-dia, família — cumprimentei assim que cheguei à mesa. Todos responderam animados. — Pronta para o seu primeiro dia de aula, priminha? — perguntei para Alice.

— Sim, só um pouco ansiosa! — respondeu super animada, como sempre.

— Tenho certeza que irá se dar bem lá, como eu — eu disse me achando com isso.

— Claro, maninha, nossa família _broca_! — concordou meu irmão.

— Hum... Que seja. Não é curiosidade nem nada, mas que maravilhosa essa manhã aqui, sem nosso novo hóspede.

— Quem é o novo hóspede? Chegou mais alguém aqui ontem a noite que não vi? — indagou a anta do meu irmão.

— Mas como você é uma anta, viu, Emmett! Não chegou ninguém! Estou falando do nosso primo, Edward... — fui interrompida.

— O que tem eu? — perguntou o idiota do Eddie, descendo a escada e vindo na direção da mesa, onde estávamos.

— Falando no diabo, ele apareceu! — zoei com meu ótimo humor, desde que esse povo veio se hospedar na minha casa. E olhe que só faz um dia isso, imagine UM ANO!

— Bom-dia pra você também, priminha — cumprimentou sarcástico. — Bom-dia, família. Todos responderam, menos eu, e ele sentou-se a mesa.

— E aí, Edward e Alice, gostaram do novo quarto de vocês? — perguntou minha mãe, dando aquele sorriso materno pra eles. Ai meu Deus! Que patético.

— Eu amei meu quarto, tia Renée! Não se preocupe com nada! — disse Alice.

— Também gostei do meu, tia — respondeu Eddie.

— Que bom, garotos! Assim fico feliz! Quero que vocês se sintam confortáveis aqui, quero que se sintam em casa, já que irão morar com a gente por um ano.

— Ok, tia. Obrigado! — Oh... Que idiota o Eddie é.

— De nada, querido! — disse minha mãe puxa-saco.

— Ok, gente, o papo está bom, mas temos que ir para escola, se não quiser chegar atrasados! — eu disse já me levantando e pegando minha mochila da escola.

— Ok, priminha, deixa só eu ir pegar minha mochila lá em cima! — pediu Alice.

— Ok, já estou lá na frente esperando vocês. — Mas quando eu ia saindo, Eddie me gritou.

— Espera, Bella! Já estou pronto! — E veio correndo atrás de mim, dando aquele sorriso torto que faz qualquer garota desmaiar... Qualquer garota, MENOS eu! Nós ficamos esperando Alice, um olhando pra cara do outro. Acho que estávamos disputando quem ia começar uma discussão agora. Quando íamos falar alguma coisa na mesma hora, Alice chegou gritando:

— Pronto! Peguei minhas coisas! Vamos galera? — Por que Alice é tão animada assim? — Ah! Bella, o Jasper vai com quem, se Emmett vai com a namorada dele?

— Ele vai sozinho no carro dele — respondi, dirigindo-me ao meu carro, sendo seguida por Edward e Alice.

— Ai, gente! Coitado! Por que não o chama pra ir com a gente, Bella? — perguntou Alice fazendo uma carinha triste que até me comoveu.

— Mesmo se quiséssemos, não daria mais, essa hora ele já está na escola. Ele costuma chegar cedo pra falar com o time de futebol dele — disse, fazendo com que ela voltasse ao normal. Acho que não normal... O sorriso cresceu mais ainda agora.

— Ele joga futebol? — Hum... Sabia que ela ia perguntar mais...

— Sim. Mais alguma coisa? — indaguei ficando nervosa, já dirigindo na direção da escola. Eu olhei pra meu priminho pelo canto de olho — ele sentou no banco do carona —, que não estava gostando nada das perguntas de Alice sobre Jasper.

Achei melhor cortar logo Alice, porque podia chegar a um ponto que eu não conseguisse parar Edward a tempo.

— Nada não. Obrigada. — Acho que ela entendeu o meu recado, porque sentou direito no banco e fuzilou Edward pelas costas. Sorri. Essa é minha priminha.

O resto do caminho foi tranquilo... Ou quase tranquilo... Porque eu sentia a tensão no ar, e não era nada bom! Quando chegamos à escola, Alice disparou na frente e nem quis nos esperar. Ou foi se encontrar com Jasper, ou estava realmente brava com o Edward.

— Você é um imbecil, Edward! — cuspi quando saímos do carro, entrando na escola.

— Desculpe, Bella, sério, eu não quis fazer por mal. Não sabia que ela ia ficar assim por causa daquele idiota, ela só o conhece há UM dia! Você queria que eu reagisse como?

— Pelo menos tente entender ela, se coloque em seu lugar! Sabe, Edward, sempre tive inveja de vocês dois.

— Inveja? De mim e Alice? Por quê? — perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Passamos por um banquinho e sentamos lá, já que não estava na hora da aula ainda.

— Sim, inveja. Vocês sempre foram tão ligados um ao outro, tão amigos! Vocês nunca brigavam! Sempre se entendiam, em um só olhar, um já entendia o outro! Uma coisa raríssima de se ver, pois geralmente irmãos brigam muito. Eu e Emmett nunca chegamos perto disso, sempre quis que ele entendesse meus problemas e me ajudasse, assim como você faz com Alice.

— Sinto muito, Bella, mas acho que agora você não tem mais motivos para ter inveja da gente, já que briguei com uma das pessoas mais importante da minha vida — respondeu abaixando a cabeça. Não sei por que, mas me deu um aperto no coração, uma vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que tava tudo bem.

E não me pergunte por que, mas acabei fazendo isso. Eu o abracei, fazendo com que ele me fitasse com uma cara surpresa. Ele hesitou um pouco, mas depois retribuiu o abraço e encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Ficamos dois minutos assim ou mais, até que o soltei e lhe deu um beijo no rosto amigável.

— Obrigado, Bella — agradeceu se levantando, sendo seguido por mim.

— De nada. Vou te ajudar a fazer as pazes com sua irmã, Cullen, mas você vai ter que liberar o namoro dela com Jasper. — Ele pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas respondeu:

— Vamos com calma, Swan, ele só vai ser o namorado dela quando eu descobrir as verdadeiras intenções dele. E vou ter que autorizar, mas por enquanto, nada feito! — falou parando de andar, cruzando os braços e olhando para o meu rosto.

— Pensei que você estava triste por ter brigado com sua irmã, Cullen! Mas pelo visto, foi tudo um teatrinho, não é? — bradei já me estressando com aquele imbecil.

— Não fiz teatrinho nenhum, Swan! Só estou fazendo minhas regras, se não for assim, nada feito!

— Então, se vire sozinho para sua irmã te perdoar, porque não quero mais saber! E você não vai conseguir atrapalhar ela e o Jasper, porque não vou deixar! — Saí andando, deixando ele com cara de paisagem para trás.

**PDV EDWARD**

Que garota petulante essa minha prima! Se ela está pensando que vou deixar o caminho tão fácil assim para aquele tal do Jasper, está muito enganada! Entrei no colégio e fui à coordenação pegar meus horários. Muitas garotas olhavam pra mim e babavam... Já vi que naquele colégio vou ser popular como no outro.

Uma garota — acho que se chamava Jéssica — veio me ajudar a achar minha sala. Como não sou otário, eu sabia que aquela ia ser minha em um estalar de dedos. Ela também tinha uma amiga, que se chamava Lauren. As duas eram até bonitinhas, mas não chegavam aos pés da minha prima gostosa. FATO! Mas o que estou pensando? Ai, meu Deus! Estou ficando maluco por achar aquela idiota gostosa. Vê se pode?

— Que coincidência, gatinho, nós vamos ter a mesma aula agora! — disse a tal da Jéssica, animada.

— Vai ser o máximo! Tem um lugar perto da gente vago. Você pode sentar lá! — sugeriu Lauren, mais animada ainda.

— Ok, meninas, vai ser um prazer — eu disse dando meu sorriso torto, fazendo com que elas suspirassem, e então a Jéssica acordou e disse:

— Prazer só na minha cama, gatinho. — Que garota assanhada! Ai, ai, viu! Resolvi dar um sorriso sem graça e entrei logo na sala. O professor me apresentou e novamente as meninas caíram em suspiros... Ai, meu Deus... Eu mereço!

O professor começou a dar a aula... Eu não estava muito perdido na matéria, porque os assuntos que estavam dando aqui eram os mesmo que estava dando na minha outra escola, apesar de que, não presto muita atenção na aula, se é que me entendem.

A minha próxima aula era de teatro, e Lauren e Jéssica tinha aula comigo também, mas dessa vez teve outras amiguinhas dela. Como na aula passada, a professora me apresentou a turma, e depois falou que queria grupos de cinco para poder fazer uma pequena dramatização: nós íamos ter que criar um diálogo e encenar, por 20 minutos.

Lauren e Jéssica na hora disseram que eu ia ser do grupo delas, e havia mais duas garotas também que ia entrar no nosso grupo: Leah e Tânia. Essa última, sim, era uma verdadeira gata. Na minha lista de ficadas, ela vai estar em primeiro lugar, com certeza!

O trabalho era pra daqui a duas semanas, então ainda temos tempo para bolar uma boa apresentação. Marcamos para depois das aulas lá em casa.

O resto da manhã passou normal. Na hora do almoço, esse grupinho de Jéssica não desgrudava de mim. Quando cheguei à cantina, avistei a mesa da minha família, então resolvi sentar com eles em vez das meninas. As dispensei, e falei que mais tarde a gente se veria.

**PDV BELLA**

Já estava na hora do almoço, como sempre fui sentar com minha família. Na nossa mesa, sentava os mais populares. Aqui na escola havia três panelinhas de populares, mas só o meu e o da Jéssica que era rival. Um grupo é minha família, a namorada do meu irmão, e o irmão dela. Outro grupo é o da Jéssica e as garotas, e o outro era só de garotos, Jake e seus amigos.

Mas agora nosso grupo ganhou uma nova integrante, que é minha priminha, Alice! De vez em quando, Ângela sentava aqui comigo, mas na maioria das vezes, ela tava com Jéssica. O Jake dia sim, dia não, sentava com a gente também, por minha causa. Lógico! Hoje, como em um dia normal, estava eu e o povo, inclusive o Jake. Não demorou muito e aparece o Eddie com Jéssica e suas amigas.

Sabia! Eu não dava nem uma manhã inteira para elas já estarem em cima dele! E o otário parecia que estava gostando... Eles se merecem! Isso sim! Ele as dispensou e veio na direção da minha mesa.

— Olá, família! — disse o otário do Edward, puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao meu lado, já que era o único lugar vago.

— Olá, primo! — respondeu o Emmett dando um sorriso para o Eddie. — Como foi sua primeira aula? Está gostando da escola? Vejo que já tem novas amiguinhas! — completou dando uma piscada pro Eddie. Ai, meu Deus! Poupe-me!

— Estou gostando sim, Emm! Minhas primeiras aulas foram normais, já ganhei um trabalho do teatro para fazer. Tem problema se meu grupo ensaiar lá em casa depois da aula? — indagou olhando pro Emm.

— Problema nenhum, primo! Pode ir sim! Afinal, a casa agora é sua também. Pessoal, eu e Rose já vamos indo, tchau pra vocês! —Emm foi com Rose em direção aos corredores da escola. Ele pensava que nós éramos idiotas como ele, que não sabíamos o que ele ia fazer lá.

— Emmett acha que a gente não sabe o que vai fazer com Rose nos corredores! — comentou Jake sentado do meu outro lado, com uma mão na minha cintura. Parecia que ele leu meus pensamentos! Ri internamente.

— Concordo com você, Jake! — disse Jasper.

— Galera, vou indo pra minha mesa agora, ficar com meus _brothers_! Tchau pra vocês! Beijo gatinha. — Ele me deu um selinho e saiu. Sim, nós tínhamos uma amizade colorida, Jake era super amigo e todos gostavam dele, inclusive Alice, que o conheceu hoje.

Sobraram Alice, Edward, Jasper e eu na mesa. Edward olhava feio para o Jasper, que ignorava e dava beijinhos na bochecha de Alice. Mas teve uma hora que Jasper abusou mesmo, e deu um beijo de verdade em Alice. E Edward? Ah, Edward virou o demônio e foi pra cima do Jasper, mas antes dele chegar lá, é claro, a garotinha aqui o segurou. Prometi que ia ajudá-los, não prometi? Então pronto, estou fazendo o meu papel!

— Pare, Edward! Acalma-se! Deixe sua irmã em paz! — pedi o segurando.

— Como você quer que eu me acalme, Bella! Esse marginal está agarrando minha irmã na minha frente! — resmungou raivoso, tentando se soltar de mim.

— Vamos sair daqui AGORA! — dizendo isso, puxei-o para fora da cantina. Ele foi resmungando, mas graças a Deus, saiu comigo.

— Não era para você ter me tirado de lá. Aquele cara ia ver o que é mexer na irmã de um Cullen. Ele ia ter uma lição que nunca mais ia se esquecer! — praguejou se sentando em um banquinho que tinha por lá, fiz o mesmo. Tomara que essa conversa não tenha o mesmo rumo de hoje mais cedo.

— Edward, se coloque no lugar do Jasper. Se fosse você que estivesse a fim da irmã dele, e você gostasse mesmo dela, e ele não deixassem vocês ficarem juntos, o que você faria? Iria querer que ele não deixasse você ser feliz com a irmã dele? Vamos, Edward, me responda! — Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio e depois me respondeu:

— Eu poderia até achar que eu era o vilão dessa história, mas não sou, sabe por quê? —neguei com a cabeça. — Porque simplesmente estou protegendo minha irmã de sofrer futuramente, eu sei a intenção desse cara aí, sou desse tipo de cara, e não quero esse tipo de cara para ser o namorado da minha irmã. — Nossa! Quanto "tipo de cara"! Esse garoto parece que tem minhoca na cabeça.

— Ó, imbecil, se ligue. Você nem conhece o Jasper direito, e já vai tomando decisões precipitadas. Quem não te garante que o Jasper não é igual a você, "senhor-pega-todas?" E ele não é mesmo, nem chega perto disso, pelo contrário, ele passa longe disso! Edward, essa é a última vez que vou falar pra você, e vê se presta bastante atenção! Em vez de querer estragar a vida da sua irmã, converse com Jasper, já que isso vai te deixar feliz, pergunte as intenções dele com Alice. Agora vou indo pra minha aula. Tchau.

Saí e deixei o idiota com cara de tacho para trás. Fui para minha sala e, infelizmente, quando chegasse em casa, ia ter que aturar aquela Lauren e suas amiguinhas. Que merda, viu! Pensei que tinha me livrados dessas vadias, estava muito enganada! Antigamente, era o Emmett que só vivia com elas, agora que ele tá namorando sério, entrou outro na minha vida para seguir os mesmos passos do meu irmão burro.

O resto do dia passou normal, finalmente chegou à hora de ir embora. Encontrei Alice no corredor e ela estava bastante triste por causa de Edward, e disse que ia embora com Jasper, e que não era para esperar ela, me pedindo para acobertá-la com o Edward. Eu aceitei, então fui para o estacionamento, onde Edward estava ao lado do MEU carro, com aquelas putinhas já na cola dele!

Entrei no carro e ignorei-os. Ele se despediu delas, e entrou no banco do carona.

— Pensei que você ia embora e me deixar aqui! — disse quando eu já tinha dado partida no carro.

— Com certeza aqui você não ia ficar, pois pra alguma coisa, além de satisfazer seus desejos, essas garotas devem servir — falei já irritada.

— Qual é, priminha? Tá de TPM, é? Ou é ciúme do seu priminho aqui? — insinuou, olhando-me com um sorriso malicioso.

— Prefiro não comentar.

— Cadê minha irmã, Bella? — perguntou, começando a me fuzilar com o olhar.

— Sua irmã saiu com umas meninas aí... Na certa são novas amigas dela — falei, tentando acobertar Alice. Acho que deu certo.

— Você pensa que sou idiota, Bella? Com certeza ela deve estar com o Jasper agora! Pare o carro aí, que vou buscar minha irmã! — Quem disse que você manda em mim? Ri internamente.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): Garotas, eu tinha postado o capítulo errado (postei o 5º no lugar do 4º), e como ninguém me avisou desse erro (se é que alguém lê a fic), só percebi agora. Espero ver algum comentário na história, fico triste com isso :/ Mais uma vez quero lembrá-los de que a fic já está finalizada, postarei mais rápido com a quantidade grande dos comentários!**

**Sigam esse tumblr, beijos :) oenigmadosschneider .tumblr .com (retire os espaços). **


	5. Chapter 5

**PDV BELLA**

— Edward, eu não te disse que ela está com as amigas? Jasper está treinando com os garotos!

— Pare o carro agora, Bella! — E então ele tentou pegar no volante, mas segurei-o mais forte, e nessa nossa brincadeirinha quase batemos o carro no poste.

— Você é maluco, Edward? Poderia ter nos matado! E tudo isso por causa desse ciúme bobo que você tem pela sua irmã! — Nesse momento Jasper passou com o carro ao nosso lado, e desceu para ver o que tinha acontecido.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês? Estão bem? — perguntou preocupado.

— Não aconteceu nada, Jazz, mas podia ter acontecido! — eu disse olhando para Edward, que olhava para dentro do carro do Jasper, na certa procurando a irmã dele. Otário!

— É porque eu estava passando por aqui e reconheci seu carro. De repente você saiu de controle com ele. — Edward agora o encarava, olhei de relance para dentro do carro e não vi Alice lá, mas ela não ia com ele?

— Ah, obrigada por se preocupar, mas estamos bem. — Edward fez um bico do meu lado e virou o rosto para olhar o nada na janela.

— Ok, então já vou indo — dizendo isso, ele piscou para mim e saiu. Pude ver alguém no banco do carona no carro dele levantando um pouco a cabeça. Alice! Dessa tive que rir. Ela se escondeu para Edward não vê-la! Essa é minha prima!

Resolvi andar logo para Edward não perceber que Alice estava no carro do Jasper. Estávamos quase perto de casa, então eu falei:

— Viu, Edward? Eu não te disse que Alice tinha saído com as amigas dela? — olhei para ver a reação dele. Ele me ignorou, então eu não disse mais nada.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Edward subiu para o quarto dele. Como só tinha as empregadas no momento, resolvi subir para o meu quarto também e tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco as novas perseguidoras de Edward irão chegar, e eu não tava a fim de vê-las!

**PDV EDWARD**

Essa história não está me cheirando bem! Deixa Alice chegar que ela vai ver! Tenho quase certeza que ela tá com o tal do Jasper. Tomei meu banho e troquei de roupa, quando estava descendo a campainha tocou. Resolvi abrir a porta e dei de cara com as gostosas de lá do colégio.

— Olá, garotas! — eu disse me afastando um pouco para o lado, para elas passarem.

— Olá, gato! — disse Jéssica, me dando um beijo no rosto e entrando.

— Oi, lindinho — disse Lauren, que fez a mesma coisa que a Jéssica.

— Oi, Ed! — cumprimentou Tânia, e quando foi me dar um beijo no rosto, acabou dando meio selinho. Hum... Essa já está na fita. Eu pisquei para ela disfarçadamente — que sorriu e entrou ficando ao lado das outras meninas. Leah não fez nada, acho que das quatro, ela era a mais tímida.

— Então, meninas. Vamos começar o trabalho. — Nós fomos em direção a varanda, porque era claro e ventilada, estava ótimo para poder fazermos o trabalho.

Tivemos várias ideias para a peça e, na maioria, eu tinha que beijar uma delas, daí acabava tendo briga de quem iria me beijar. Por mim beijava a gostosa da Tânia, aliás, mesmo se não for ela no trabalho, eu vou beijá-la de qualquer forma.

**PDV BELLA**

Depois do banho fui usar o computador, mas estava chato, então escutei barulhos de alguém chegando. Devia ser as _vadias_. Olhei pela janela do meu quarto — de lá via a varanda que era perto da área da piscina.

Meu querido primo _Eddie_ estava lá sentado a mesa, onde Emmett e eu brincávamos de fazer piquenique quando éramos crianças. Estavam praticamente todas sentadas em cima dele. Ok! Não vamos exagerar, mas para ter noção, o banco só pode quatro pessoas de cada vez no MÁXIMO, e estavam todos os cinco sentados nele.

Coitado do priminho! Eu ri. Aliás, não! A cara de safado que ele está mandando para a_Putânia_ não é de quem não está gostando... E se eu atrapalhasse um pouquinho? Hum... Parece interessante... mas daqui a pouco, porque agora eles estão falando sobre o trabalho, como será a tal peça.

— Então Ed... nós podemos fazer uma peça que tenha um mocinho e uma mocinha — disse Jéssica fazendo charme pro idiota do meu primo.

— Eu ia ser a mocinha e Ed o mocinho! — afirmou Lauren.

— Ah, tá! Será eu a mocinha! — rebateu Leah.

— Ed que vai escolher quem ele quer que seja o par dele — disse Tânia piscando para ele. Ai, meu Deus! É briga! Dei uma risada baixa. Vamos ver o que o idiota do meu primo irá responder, mas antes fui pegar uma cadeira para continuar assistindo, porque minha perna estava doendo.

Peguei a cadeira do computador. Vamos voltar onde estávamos... coloquei minha cadeira perto da janela, sentei, e continuei assistindo à novela "O _surubão_ na minha varanda". Meu priminho estava com uma cara... Pelo visto ainda não tinha respondido com quem queria que fosse o par dele. Quatro olhos femininos o fitavam, e o comendo pelos olhos também!

— Meninas, não sei quem escolher. Não quero escolher só uma e as outras ficarem chateadas comigo. Vamos mudar o tema da nossa peça! — Hum... Até que meu primo é esperto.

— Ah, Ed! Temas de amor são os mais fáceis de fazer uma história!

— Lauren tem razão, Ed! Deixa esse tema mesmo e vamos sortear quem vai ser seu par! — sugeriu Leah.

— Hum... Tudo bem então. Vamos fazer o sorteio. — O otário do meu primo pegou uma folha de papel do caderno dele e acho que anotou o nome de cada uma das meninas; é que daqui não dá para enxergar isso! — Pronto. Vou sacudir e depois pego um papel para ver quem de vocês será meu par.

Ele sacudiu os tais dos papéis e... Ai, meu Deus! Fala logo idiota! Essa novela não tem intervalos, mas tem suspense... _AHHHHH!_ Fala logo!

— Quem foi, Ed? Fala! — Tânia pediu um pouco alterada. De todas, essa é a que mais odeio!

— Hum... Leah — respondeu Eddie um pouco triste. Acho que ele preferia outra menina.

— _Uhuuu!_ Vou ser seu par! — ela levantou do banco pulando, logo depois deu um super selo no _Eddizinho_. Que fogo! Acho que precisará pegar o extintor de incêndio!

— Pra quê esse fogo todo, menina? Poupe-me, viu! Até parece que Edward é o último homem da face da Terra! Deus é mais! Tá na seca, é, minha filha? — Sim, fui eu que gritei da minha janela... Esqueci de mencionar que essa novela é do tipo interativo.

Ri das minhas maluquices. Arrependi-me de ter aberto o meu _bocão_, porque todos olharam para minha cara do tipo: "Hã?", "Tava fazendo o que aí?", "Eu vou te matar, Swan!". Das três, a cara que meu priminho fez foi essa: "Hã?".

— Estava espionando a gente, foi, SWAN? — perguntou Jéssica.

— Querida, se você não percebeu, você está na MINHA casa, então eu olho o que quiser e falo o que quiser! — Isso mesmo, Bella! Mostra quem manda nessa parada aqui. O idiota do meu primo ainda estava olhando pra mim com aquela cara de retardado. Ai, meu Deus! Eu mereço!

— Mesmo assim, cadê a sua educação com as visitas, SWAN? Ah, esqueci! Você não tem! — disse _Putânia_.

— Você vai ver quem não tem educação! Deixa eu descer aí que você vai ver! — Nessa hora o idiota do _Eddie_ acordou do transe dele (?) e falou:

— Nada de confusão, garotas! Bella está certa! Estamos na casa dela. Mas mesmo assim, não é porque estamos na sua casa que você tem que fazer essa ignorância toda!

— Problema de vocês! Se não gostaram, vão embora! Agora, se me derem licença, tenho mais o que fazer! — Na verdade não tinha. Mesmo assim, queria ver o resto do "_Surubão_ na minha varanda". Tirei minha cadeira da janela e coloquei no lugar, resolvi ir ligar o som no volume máximo e dançar, não tinha o que fazer mesmo!

Enquanto isso, resolvi armar um desfile de moda. Peguei algumas roupas minhas e comecei a fazer combinações diferentes para desfilar na frente do meu enorme espelho. Nossa, Alice e Jasper estavam demorando! Eu queria falar com ela!

**PDV EDWARD**

Eu estava discutindo com as meninas sobre a nossa peça, daí teve aquele problema de quem seria meu par, então caiu Leah no sorteio. Pensei que ela era tímida! A garota simplesmente pulou em mim e me deu um super selo! O que mais me assustou não foi isso, e sim o fato de Bella estar me espionando! Sei que aquela menina nunca foi normal e quieta, e não será agora que vai ser.

Não sei por que ela tratou mal as meninas, elas são tão simpáticas! Na certa devem ser rivais ou alguma baboseira dessas! Quando Bella saiu da janela, continuamos discutindo sobre o trabalho, ou tentando, né? Porque essas meninas estavam hora babando por mim, hora me comendo com os olhos! De repente, Bella coloca o som altíssimo no quarto dela e atrapalha meu trabalho.

— Ai, Ed! Manda sua prima abaixar esse som aí! Desse jeito não vamos conseguir escrever esse roteiro hoje! — pediu Lauren resmungando. Como ela sabia que Bella era minha prima? Não contei pra ela, mas Bella é popular na escola, _dã_! Todo mundo sabe de sua vida.

— Espera que vou lá mandar abaixar o som. — Como minha prima gostava de abusar, viu! Tive que ir ao quarto dela. Bati e bati, e nada de alguém abrir a porta. Com certeza nem estava escutando bater na porta de tão alto que estava o som!

Resolvi ir lá em baixo perguntar as empregadas se não tinham uma chave extra dos quartos, e Edna estava na cozinha fazendo o café.

— Edna, aqui não tem chave extra dos quartos para emergência, não?

— Tem sim, senhor Edward. Está bem ali — ela disse apontando para uma penca de chave que estava pendurada em um prego na parede.

— Obrigado, Edna, e pode me chamar de Ed, odeio formalidades!

— Ok, Ed. — E me deu um sorriso simpático, eu retribuí e peguei a penca de chaves. Antes de sair perguntei novamente a ela:

— _Hey_, Edna, qual dessas chaves é a do quarto de Bella? — Mostrei a penca de chaves para ela.

— É esse daqui, Edward — apontou para uma que tinha Bella com letras rosa que brilhavam.

Havia mais de dez chaves, como eu ia enxergar essa? Na verdade nem cheguei a procurar. Saí e agradeci a Edna. Olhei para a penca de chaves em minha mão. Percebi que cada uma tinha escrita de onde elas pertenciam. Acho que o ar de Emmett nessa casa está me fazendo pegar a burrice dele também!

Assim que cheguei em frente ao quarto de Bella, bati novamente para ver se ela abria, e nada. Girei a maçaneta para ver se estava destrancado a porta e estava trancada, então usei a chave que Edna me deu. Assim que abri, Bella estava dançando sensualmente na frente do espelho com uma blusinha de alça fina e um short minúsculo. Ela estava escutando _Britney Spears – Womanizer_.

**Blusa:** www .polyvore gingham_bustier_top/thing?id=9622972

**Calcinha Short:** www. polyvore blank_studded_back_pocket_shredded/thing?id=8723430

Nossa! Como ela tava _sexy_ com aquela roupa e dançando daquele jeito. Acho que tenho que rever meu conceito de beleza, Bella é mil vezes melhor do que Tânia! Ai, meus Deus! O que estou pensando? _Tô_ ficando maluco nessa casa, só pode! Ela ainda não tinha me visto, então decidi aprontar um pouquinho.

Entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta. Ela não me viu porque estava dançando com os olhos fechados. Cheguei por trás dela e a abracei pela cintura, fazendo nossos corpos colarem um no outro. Ela abriu os olhos assustada, e quando me viu ficou vermelha... roxa... azul... E não era de vergonha, e sim de raiva! Antes de ser um homem morto, quero aproveitar um pouquinho dos meus últimos momentos de vida!

Comecei a beijar o pescoço dela, fazendo-a imediatamente se arrepiar, mas isso não impediu que se virasse de frente para mim e tentasse me dar um tapa, porém fui mais rápido e segurei seu braço. Segurei seu outro braço que já ia me batendo também e a prensei no espelho.

Ela ainda olhava para mim com os olhos arregalados, mas eu não estava nem aí, só queria dar um super beijo naquela boca maravilhosa que só me chamava. Então o fiz, a beijei intensamente, um beijo rápido e cheio de tensão, que era o que estava sentindo por ela agora.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): Sigam: oenigmadosschneider .tumblr .com e eus2escrever .tumblr .com (retire os espaços).  
><strong>


End file.
